The inventor herein has recognized a need for a diagnostic system for a battery system that utilizes two independent types of flags (i.e., battery cell comparator overvoltage flags and a battery module fault line voltage flag) to have diagnostic diversity to determine when a contactor electrically coupled to a battery module is to be transitioned to an open operational state.